Examples include those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
3,342,485 to M. Gaulr 9-19-67, disclosed an exercise bench with subframe and superstructure, both with leg-like portions, but adjustable to provide various inclined positions;
4,382,596 to F. Rogers,. 3-16-82, disclosed an exercise bench with end-sockets holding a pivotal member, provided with weights, for engagement by feet (see particularly FIG. 7) and with inclinable surface;
4,382 596 to I. J. Silbermanr 5-10-83, disclosed another form of exercise bench with end-supported, pivotal, weight-carrying mechanism for leg exercising.
However, none of the above or any bench apparatus known to the present is believed to provide the advantages of this invention.